[unreadable] The goal of this work is-to develop mass spectrometry capabilities and techniques to determine the secondary and tertiary'structure of biomolecules. The initial part of the work will involve modifying a sector mass spectrometer by adding a high-field asymmetric waveform ion mobility spectrometer/quadrupole mass filter to the front end. In the interface between the quadrupole and sector portions of the instrument will be several reaction regions in which low or and high energy collision-induced dissociation (CID), and electron capture induced dissociation. The primary area of investigation will involve determining the ability to obtain secondary (and perhaps tertiary) structure from CID. These experiments will involve the combination of ion mobility and H/D exchange with CID. These experiments will be complemented with condensed phase experiments in an attempt to determine if there is a correlation between structures in solution and in the gas phase. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]